


Iris is Always Iris

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	

When he sees her for the first time since changing things back, he can't bring himself to look away from her for five whole minutes.

He knows it's a little creepy. He knows that he should blink but he can't. His eyes are burning and he doesn't care. He cannot look away.

She's mesmerizing. She's always mesmerizing.

He thinks back to his time away from her and a chill moves up his spine. A reminder of how close he was to losing this version of her forever. Although, he knows that this version of her isn't the exact Iris he left behind, she's still _his_ Iris. They still share mostly the same history, with just a few minor changes.

And he thanks the gods, thanks the speed force, thanks whoever and whatever he can that they're still something to each other.

His heart flutters, his knees buckle, his words get caught in his throat.

 _Iris_.

He wants to call out to her. He wants to move towards her, wrap her in his arms and tell her of his adventures. Apologize for all the ways he's screwed up. For all the kisses he's erased, but he'll save that for later.

For now he just wants to see her smile. Needs to see it and know that despite his mistakes, she's still happy. That she still loves him. Still wants to be with him.

She turns her head towards him and time slows down. He sees the light in her eyes grow brighter at the sight of him. Sees the way she slowly inhales, bringing her hand up to nervously put her hair behind her ear. She immediately smiles, like it's her bodies automatic reaction to seeing him, and it happens so quickly that even _he_ almost doesn't see it.

She takes a step forward and he still hasn't blinked. Still hasn't taken his eyes off of her and he can feel that his eyes are watering. Partly from being open so long he imagines, but mostly because he can't figure out why he ever left. Why he ever thought leaving her was a good idea. Why he ever thought he could survive without their story.

He'd almost written them out of existence.

Almost.

She reaches him and wipes the tear that's making it's way down his cheek. She doesn't ask him what's wrong, she just wraps her arms around him and holds him.

She feels so familiar, so warm, so much like everything he could ever want and need and he knows that this is it.

He's never leaving her again.

He knows there are things that have changed because of him. Relationships that need to be repaired. Wounds that need healing and he'll do everything he can to make it up to her. He'll spend the rest of his life trying to make her as happy and as whole as she makes him.

He loves her more than anything. More than anyone. And no matter where he's been and no matter what he's done, that never changes.

And so he hugs her back and whispers ' ** _thank you_** _'_ in her ear.

"For what?"

She stills her hands running up and down his back.

"For always being you. For being my constant.

I love you Iris."

And they stay like that for a little while longer. She doesn't question him in that moment, she lets it be what it is.

She holds him and he holds her.

And he's thankful that this thing that's always existed between them, this thing that's _escaped definition_...he's so very thankful that it still remains.

 


End file.
